Dialogue systems are used in all fields of technology and are distinguished in particular by the ability to be able to communicate with an operator. For this purpose, a dialogue system can include at least one input/output means and a processor or a central processing unit which implements the software required for the specific configuration of the dialogue system.
A dialogue system of the generic type or a method of the generic type for examination of a processing operation which is carried out on a machine tool are known, for example, from the patent specification U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,205 B1. Using the dialogue system, which is configured as an auxiliary system for a laser processing machine, it is possible to establish an improvement proposal in the form of modified process parameters for a workpiece processing operation planned on the laser processing machine. With respect to a workpiece processing operation which has already been carried out, an operator predetermines at least one quality feature, for example, the extent of the burr formation at a laser cut which has been produced, which the operator wishes to improve. With reference to operator inputs and stored process parameters of the workpiece processing operation that has been carried out, the dialogue system calculates new process parameters for carrying out an optimized workpiece processing operation. The dialogue system uses stored expert knowledge which includes, for example, empirically established relationships of process parameters and quality features.
Such known dialogue systems can have the disadvantage that improvement proposals are established primarily on the basis of subjective evaluations or estimations of the operator. The possibilities for finding a proposal with the conventional dialogue system can therefore be limited by the capabilities and possibilities of the operator and by the extent of the stored expert knowledge.